battle_for_the_copperfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Rose and other characters. Balloon In Really Random Rejoin, Rose complains to Balloon about how she doesn't like being a butterfly. Balloon assures her she'll turn back to normal soon. In Points and Ladders, Rose chooses Balloon onto her team. In The End of an Era, Balloon says that he likes Rose and hopes she wins. Status: Friends Bally In Think Fast!. Rose asks Bally why he's upset and he explains that he's tired of being in the Chamber of Losers. Rose gets the bomb and exchanges it with Bally until Bally explodes. In New Rejoiners on the Block, Rose explains how Bally is "destroying the challenge". In Take A Spin, Rose asks why the ropes are bad. Bally explains that it's because they're cheap. Bally subtracts 20 points off Rose on the leaderboard, so Rose doesn't get too ahead of her. Rose subtracts 50 points from Bally in response. In The Loser's Escape, Bally exclaims that Coat Rack killed Headphones. Rose assures him he'll be recovered, and then they attack Coat Rack together. In Reign of Return, Bally says that both The Exotic Plants and Team Cool Good have 2 members in the challenge left compared to The Cool Alliance and Three Other People's 3, so both of them should win. Rose says her team has 3 people. Bow In The Red Balls of Doom, Bow slingshots her ball back at her team and laughs at her. Status: Minor Friends Checker Piece Rose chooses Checker Piece after because she didn't want to get pestered by ppChess Piece]]. In Reign of Return, Rose and Checker Piece plot against each other to get each other voted out. Chess Piece is successful and Nicey is eliminated to Rose's dismay. Chess Piece In What? Again?, Rose attempts to kill Coat Rack, but misses and hits Chess Piece instead. She chooses Chess Piece onto her team because she got far in season 1. She chooses Checker Piece after because she didn't want to get pestered by Chess Piece. Later in the episode, Rose tells Chess Piece they have to work together, so they get far in the challenge. In Moon's Favorite, Rose worries she'll get voted out for being a murderer, and Chess Piece questions her. She explains and Chess Piece tells her she shouldn't be eliminated for it. In Back to the Lynching Board, Rose explains to her three alive teammates to lynch her. Chess Piece agrees. In Reign of Return, Rose and Chess Piece plot against each other to get each other voted out. Chess Piece is successful and Nicey is eliminated to Rose's dismay. Status: Neutral Cloud In Building Bummer, Rose talks to Cloud about her plan about making Quarter's team lose. She then talks to him about starting the building. In Hiding From Money, Rose tells Cloud she regrets being mean to Quarter because people hate her for it. He tells her to apologize when she gets the chance. He also says that he doesn't want to be involved in the drama. In Take A Spin, Cloud subtracts 91 points from Rose, and she removes 154 points from Cloud in return. Status: Minor Friends Coiny In The Red Balls of Doom, Rose asks Coiny to turn her into an object, so he does. In Hiding From Money, Coiny shuns Rose's hiding place and she explained that he fell for Drumstick's disguise, so it could have worked. In New Rejoiners on the Block, Coiny says nobody likes her anymore. Coat Rack In Building Bummer, Quarter tells Rose to enjoy elimination, and Coat Rack tells Quarter it's not her fault they lost. In The Loser's Escape, she attacks Coat Rack. He knocks her out. In What? Again?, she chooses Coat Rack onto her team and he thanks her for understanding. In Reign of Rejoin, Rose is happy Coat Rack rejoined. In Back to the Lynching Board, Rose questions Coat Rack's investigator claim. Status: Friends